narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagiri Burossamu
Sagiri Burossamu is a Chunin-level kunoichi of Kirgakure and one of the last remaining members of the near extinct Burossamu Clan. She is a user of the Boil Release Kekkei genkai and has shown a talent for Kenjutsu similar to her sister's use of the whip. But much like her older sister Homura she also has shown skill in Fire Release next to skill in her Boil Release. Her life too was affected by poverty in a slightly more negative way than her sister and if not for Homura she likely would have given up home long ago but is being kept on the right track because of her. The same can be said for her adoptive brother, Tekkotsu. She is also known for her excellent chakra control compared to her siblings and better ability in Ninjutsu. As said before though she is the adoptive sister of Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii next to her older sister Homura Burossamu and a member of Team Keibi. Background Living at the Orphanage Like her sister Sagiri was dropped off at the orphanage when she was only a few months old, ending up being raised there majority of her life. Being a year younger than Homura she was often watched over by her sister through these rough times as they didn’t have much and the orphanage was one in the slums. Their funding didn’t help and left the two either struggling to get their share or having to look through the streets to get their next meal. Because of this life style this influenced Sagiri in a way to not be as positive as her sister and much more toned down in their personalities or having some differences. If it was one thing the two loved to do despite this miserable life they at least enjoyed wandering the village of Kirigakure. They especially loved watching the shinobi train at the usual training grounds, both having interest in becoming ninja themselves but never thought possible with being orphans and no money. Eventually though their future sensai would approach the two girls and teach them things he knew before Naisho suggested them trying to go to the Academy which after inquiring to the orphanage they were given the okay. It was also a little before this time that Sagiri would discover her Boil Release after attempting to train with her sister. Academy Days After enrolling into the academy alongside her sister Sagiri proved to have great intelligence like that of Homura but still lagged behind somewhat. Nonetheless, she was generally the stereotypical bookworm as she always had her head in a book and always the first to ask or answer questions. Unfortunately despite the fact she was avidly training in her more physically needed classes she was often the center of bullying among their classmates and either had to defend herself or Homura often came to her aid instead. Even with the constant bullying though Sagiri wasn’t deterred from trying to become a kunoichi but she also often tried not to rely on her kekkei genkai whenever she was in trouble. Sagiri was also around when her soon-to-be adoptive brother Tekkotsu accidently revealed his use of the Steel Release, bringing about shock and anger towards him. In their efforts to protect the young man though both sisters quickly came to his defense, in the process revealing their kekkei genkai abilities. Because of this reveal all three were shunned and found it difficult to be able to finish but still did. Sagiri was also surprised when they met Tekkotsu when he was abandoned and soon became their new brother a little bit before they would graduate with enough marks to become genin. Genin Years Like her sister and adoptive brother Sagiri was almost unlucky of becoming a genin, all three still facing persecution because of their unusual abilities. Luckily though the familiar face of Naisho Keibi was there to come to their aid, finding that the three held potential just like any other young genin. It is through his encouraging yet strict ways that Sagiri really began to thrive alongside her siblings. Many of her training sessions and missions were often successful and she has never been far behind her two older siblings in the least. Also like her siblings she discovered she was a natural with a weapon, despite Tekkotsu being a natural versatile user of many she could gradually use kenjutsu. Unlike her siblings though she discovered she has excellent chakra control and became versatile with chakra techniques like sensing it or using the chakra threads. In recent years she has gradually began to learn to channel her chakra into her specially made hand-and-a-half sword, a present from her sensai, to create different effects based on her nature transformations. Chunin Career Today, Sagiri still is in a team with her siblings, but this time officially as Team Keibi as they still often work with their former sensai. Like Homura she has begun showing great promise of being a excellent kunoichi of Kirigakure and has been further showing her talent for Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. One could also say her Taijutsu is improving but not exactly as quickly as the rest of her skills. Personality When it comes to Sagiri her personality is somewhat more like her adoptive brother though with some changes as well. To begin with she is quite known to be somewhat shy, timid, and somewhat reclusive around others. Though there are exceptions to her siblings and currently her Jonin instructor. Because of her life in the orphanage and slightly rough life on the streets with her sister Sagiri has become something of a quiet person who only speaks when spoken to. So in a sense like Tekkotsu she is a silent type but not as much as he is and isn’t completely of a neutral kind of attitude. Though when Sagiri comes out of her shell she seems to have a personality to match somewhat closer to her older sister but slightly more toned down. She does become out-going and talkative plus being very respectful and acknowledges those who are of higher rank or older. Though there are times she thinks someone should earn respect if they are not well known or she does not view them yet as needing that respect. So in a way Sagiri is the kind who is hard to impress and first impressions aren’t always what’s going to cut it for her, it takes a lot to really catch her interest. Though she doesn’t always do this the first time around Sagiri can also end up speaking her mind from time to time, expressing how she feels about someone or a situation without concerning herself with what others think in return. This young ninja has also proven to be more of the humorous one in the group and slightly hyper and at times energetic. Though she doesn’t always have the most positive outlook in life she is very friendly, loyal, and protective and always the type to be supportive. Appearance Sagiri is a young preteen with a lean build but still plenty of room to grow due to the fact she is still young. She has dark fair skin and chin length red violet colored hair, usually kept up in a peacock ponytail. Her eyes are almond shaped and also dark green but slightly lighter than her sister’s eyes. The only other thing that is significant about her is that she bares a flower marking on her right hip resembling a cherry blossom flower. When it comes to Sagiri’s main attire is of a dark gray blouse with gold colored fasteners and light blue trimming. Her shorts however are a dark teal color and are knee length. Her usual attire can consist of long sleeved shirts, blouses, or sleeveless shirts that vary in styles. She also prefers to wear capris or shorts, sometimes skirts but rarely in a few different types of colors with cheery blossom trees or flower designs. She also likes to wear wrappings around her hands, knees, and ankles and wears her forehead protector as normal. She also wears a jacket that is dark blue with dark teal flame design. Abilities Ninjutsu Sagiri seems to have far better skill with her ninjutsu skills than that of her taijutsu. This can be especially seen from her excellent chakra control as she is able to channel her chakra subconsciously to her limbs or at will if she needs to increase her physical prowess. She is also able to mold her chakra and use her reserves to their fullest without wasting any at the same time. Though she cannot use one-handed hand seals like Homura she is currently quicker than most Chunin when it comes to weaving her hand seals. Taijutsu Sagiri is decent in taijutsu, serving mostly as a head on fighter and prefers close combat for her style. She tends to use her speed and agility to be able to get in close and strike opponents, being like most of her teammates in finding a weak spot or opening each time she fights in close-range combat. Though she still lacks some skill in this area and isn’t quite on par with her siblings. Kenjutsu Much like the rest of her team Sagiri has a talent for using weapons, in particular kenjutsu to which she has found a natural skill for. Though at the moment she can only use the basics of kenjutsu but makes up for it in using her chakra control to enhance the blade’s sharpness and strength or combines it with her Fire Release at this current time. She has also worked to use the blade with her Kenjutsu and has actually created a technique in which to make this blade far more lethal should anyone come in contact with it. Nature Transformations Fire Release Sagiri, much like her older sister, has more of an affinity to the Fire Release. She usually perform Fire techniques without much issue and much more quickly than her Water affinity but currently also only knows the basics. But she plans to aim for more advanced techniques in the coming future and is suspected to learn them quite quickly. Also she is known to combine her Fire Release with her Kenjutsu in a similar manner as Homura to her whips. Water Release Sagiri also has an affinity to the Water Release and is somewhat skilled with it. But she does take a bit more time to use it than her Fire Release, although she can perform most basic techniques with ease when she learns it. Though there is still room for improvement here. Boil Release When combining Fire and Water releases Sagiri can use her Boil Release kekkei genkai and has learned to create her own unique moves yet they are of low rank and still being worked on to create anything powerful. Like that of Mei and other Boil Release users the mist she creates is corrosive and acidic, making it quite dangerous to touch. But Sagiri can control the acidity and pH levels of the mist so it is not so harmful or it can cause severe pain and scarring to her foes but she remains immune to the effects. Quotes *(Sagiri's Nindo)"This world really is a cruel place and I've encountered some of those cruelties. If not for my siblings I would not be here or not to the point I am now. I plan to become stronger and prove to myself and others I can be just as strong and great of a shinobi as anyone in the Land of Water, that is my ninja way." Trivia